The invention concerns a test unit for use in a test device for a single-use analysis of a body fluid consisting of a lancing element that can be inserted into the skin of a user and an analytical detection element that can be loaded with body fluid from the skin, which consists of a reagent layer which reacts with an analyte in the body fluid and a transparent carrier platelet coated with the reagent layer. The invention additionally concerns a test system for the corresponding processing of such test units.
Such a test system is described in International Application Publication No. WO 2007/045412, Haar et al., published Apr. 26, 2007 (see also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0249435, Haar et al., published Oct. 9, 2008) of the applicant in which the disposable test units are provided with non-displaceably integrated light guides in order to guide the measuring light from a measuring zone to a shaft end of a lancing component onto which a coupling part is additionally injection-moulded for mechanical coupling. In one embodiment it is proposed in this document that the optical coupling can take place at the rear side of the test field across a carrier foil which is permanently joined to the distal ends of the integrated light guides. Such an arrangement avoids a laborious sample transport due to the fact that the measurement is carried out directly in the collecting zone but at the same time results in an increased complexity of the test units that can only be used for a single measurement.